Choices
by hopefulromantic85
Summary: The Doctor has to make a choice, Rory isn't in this story, this is between 5x04 and 5X05 so there is no Rory involved, I like Rory, I just like the Doctor a little bit better, Enjoy! R&R 3
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

This is going to be a test run one-shot, to see if the story has any substance behind it, I was inspired to write this after I saw the beautiful video on YouTube by MundaneMuggle she used the song Get up, Get up, Get up by Barcelona which couldn't have been a better choice for the pairing. Obviously, it an Eleven/Amy fic. The Doctors view on Amy. Enjoy! R&R Please. 3

"She's so fragile" he thought to himself as he watched Amy sleep as he did on numerous occasions. Her sleeping form held more beauty than the majestic planet, silk encompassed her body and rose softly with her deep breathes, her brilliant ginger hair contrasted greatly with the ivory color of the pillow case. She had a dreamy smile on her face, and for a moment he wished he could know what she was dreaming about, and he felt a tinge of jealousy he wish he could rest the soundly and not be haunted by the memories of those he lost and the pain they felt because of him.

Undoubtedly she was exhausted after this adventure he had to stop himself to think what's best for her. This time it was too close, he almost lost her for good. She was almost beyond saving. They had visited the Trilions, a beautiful yet territorial race, they were fascinating creatures, they were one third human, one third alien, and one third animal. It wasn't uncommon to see the body of a man, with a head of horse, with tentacles coming from there skull, he had meant to take her to Scotland so she could see what it looked like before man arrived and formed their villages. Let her see the clear, blue rivers. The beautiful rolling pastures. But as always the Tardis had other ideas.

"They last time I was there they were a peaceful race" he said to no one, the Tardis seemed to hum comfortingly, as if to say _Don't blame yourself, you cannot know everything. _He looked up at the ceiling and said "I know...but still" he said feeling his hearts break a little, "Everyone I meet, always end up in some sort of danger...and they end up emotionally scarred...or worse" he said swallowing the lump that had now formed in his throat, "All because of me" he said coldly, he sat down in the leather chair near the rails with a heavy sigh.

"She's so special" he said, "She's infuriating, mad, impossible..." he's voice trailed off, "She's beautiful, strong, kind and yet she's so fragile for someone so strong" he said shaking his head, "Whenever I say something like 'Stay here' or 'Don't follow me', she does the direct opposite, its as if her brain encodes it to mean something else" he said frowning, "I wonder if she has brain malfunction, the human brain is a complex organ" he rambled to his audience of no one."I couldn't bare to lose her, she endeared herself to me" he said feeling tears in his eyes, "Maybe I should take her home to marry that big nosed bloke" he mused to the Tardis.

"Please...don't" he heard a voice whisper, he then stood up "Did you just..speak?" he asked pointing towards the console, Did his Tardis actualy speak out loud to him? "No, I did" he heard the voice and looked upward towards the stairs where a know silk nightie clad Amy stood with her hair ruffled a bit, "Amy" he said, "I uh..was just recalibrating the uh..thing that needs to be recalibrated" he said as he walked towards the console began to pushing buttons and pulling levers not knowing what they were for, "No you weren't" she said her voice closer know, a beautiful delicate scent wafted past his nose and he turned around and Amy was standing right behind him, "Pardon?" he asked with a small smile, "You were just talking to the Tardis, and said 'Maybe I should take her home' I heard you" she said a beautiful yet sad expression on her face, "Please..don't take me home" she said her eyes filled with tears, The Doctor who had faced difficult decisions in his other regenerations found himself facing the hardest one of all... Should he? Or Shouldn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Pond the girl who waited is now the woman waiting for him to make his choice. "Amy...its complicated...you wouldn't understand" he said, "Oh right...I'm just human after all" she said hurt filling her eyes, "How am I supposed to understand when you shut me out all the time" she said her voice growing higher and higher with each word she spoke, "If I do shut you out, its because I want to protect you" he replied feeling himself grow frustrated. "You don't always have to protect me..." she said her voice falling to whisper as she walked up to the Doctor and put her hands on his face as he had done her so many times, she looked deep in his eyes, and he tried to ignore the close proximity of her beautiful body, the smell of lovely perfume, he closed his eyes to break the spell Amy was trying to create, "Amy...I only want what's best for you" he said his voice sounding sad, he heard give a soft chuckle and he opened his eyes again, "Don't you think I can determine what's best for me" she said with soft smile, the corners of his mouth twitched upward in a small smirk.

"Please..don't take me back to Leadworth" she pleaded again, "I don't belong in Leadworth...I belong here with you" she said tears silently falling, his hearts ached he felt torn, no matter what he did he'd still be hurting her, and that's what he didn't want to happen, "Amy...I'm 907 years old...I've seen so many thing...things someone shouldn't see...and I..Remember. Everything" he said his expression grew somber, "Why won't you let me in?" she asked, "I can't" his voice breaking, she looked at him, her raggedy doctor, the strange man that landed in her garden and ate fish custard in her aunts kitchen, she looked into his eyes, all the childlike enthusiasm and joy was gone, replaced by sadness and agony, he must have seen terrible things.

"It courses through your veins...it occupies your every waking moment" the Doctor said with a haunted expression on his face, "You're reminded of it every time you have a close call with someone you.." he said looking deeply into her eyes, "That you...care for" he whispered, Amy's heart pounded wildly, "Amy"he whispered as he brought his hand to stroke her cheek, her hands still on his face she stroked his in return, he didn't care about pasts or futures for that matter, it was him and Amy, the Tardis seemed to take they're closeness as a cue and dimmed the lights to black, and put a spot light on the couple, and started playing beautiful music, for once the Doctor listened, he brought his lips to Amy's very gently, so gentle in face Amy wondered if he kissed her at all, she opened her eyes and she found herself staring into the Doctor's beautiful eyes, "Amy..this" he said sadness now gracing his glorious. "Can never be" he said as he dropped his hand from her cheek, and the Tardis even seemed to hum agitatedly as he left Amy standing there in the the middle of the console room stunned, as he vanished into the every changing Tardis.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Final Chapter, I'm soo glad that you guy's liked this story, Thank you all who Fav'd and Subbed and Reviewed, ya'll get a prize and guess what it is *imitates drum roll* A cookie, a jammy dodger to be exact. WINK WINK. Enjoy! Heart!**

No, she can't..she won't accept this, as she glared at the Doctors back, "Help me" she said to the Tardis, and in its response a light flickered on the screen and she saw him, sat on what she assumed to be his bed, with his head in his hands, "Thank you" she said as she walked up the stairs, and she saw a small, thin door at the end of the hallway, decorated in bow ties off different shapes and sized, she had to giggle it was so him, she opened the door slightly, and the Doctor looked up abruptly and she could tell he'd been crying, this broke her heart she'd never seen her Doctor cry. He wiped at his face trying to remove the evidence.

"Pond" he said his voice still a little hoarse, she took in her surroundings, how could a room so massive, be behind such a little door? Bigger on the inside, she mused to herself,

"Doctor" she said.

The Doctor sniffed, "Right then next stop Leadworth" he said as he jumped up and plastered a fake smile on his face and he walked to the door, Amy blocked his way and stood back against the door,

"I'm not going home" she said crossing her arms,  
"Amy its whats best for you" he said sighing growing tired of this argument.

"What's best for me is here" she said placing a hand on his chest, feeling his heart's beat wildly,

"I can't keep putting you in danger" he said his eyes watering again,

"You don't put me in danger, you save me" she said confidently.

The Tardis seemed charged with electricity, and she heard the lock click behind her, and Amy smiled and removed herself from the door, the Doctor turned the knob to no avail, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, but alas the door was made out of wood. "Traitor" he said shaking his fist at the unseen force locking him in the room with mad, impossible Amy Pond.

"Let me ask you a question" Amy said as she walked towards his bed and sat on the plush fabric covering it, and she patted the spot next to her, "Don't worry I won't bite" she said reassuring him that there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened in her bedroom. He looked as though he gave it a once over, and joined her.

"One question, that requires one answer" she said, "If you still feel the same way, I'll pack my bags and leave myself" she said, the Doctor seemed to breath a sigh of relief and smile now came to his lips, "Anything" he said, "Why?" she asked simply, "Why what?" he asked in confusion, "Why won't you let me in?" she asked, the smile now slid from his face, "Because you've been hurt so much already because of me, I couldn't bare to hurt you even more" he said finally being truthful, "You asked me to trust you in the forest" she said, he nodded remembering, "You're going to have to start trusting me, trust goes both ways" she said, as she took his hands in hers, and he smiled a watery smile.

"You can't keep it all in, it'll drive you mad" she said now putting her hand on his cheek, and she took this opportunity to look deep inside his beautiful eyes, and for a moment she could see the wall coming down, and see a fraction of the pain, tears gently fell down his face, and she kissed them away, tasting salt, he stroke her cheek in return and brought his mouth to hers, not like earlier, this time he kissed her as if sealing their trust in one another.

"We all have darkness and light within us...and we choose each day what we'll do, your light is greater than the dark, two people who really care for each other...the share thing the good and the bad" she said smiling. "Since when did you get so wise" he said chuckling, she suddenly grew serious "Oh no you're rubbing off on me" she said in mock horror, "You should be so lucky" he teased.

Fin

**Almost forgot, big huge thanks to iliveinatardis for reviewing, you get an extra cookie! HEart!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
